contestshippingfandomcom-20200215-history
Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?
Ash and his friends are gathered on the top of a cliff, as Ash prepares himself psychologically for the Hoenn League. Drew and his Masquerain are shown to be on another rock, with a large wave quickly approaching. Masquerain's Silver Wind quickly destroys the wave before it hits. While everyone agrees it is impressive, Drew shrugs it off, and after discussing the Hoenn Grand Festival ends up battling May. Before they can finish, Team Rocket appears, and attempts to steal Pikachu. The vacuum on their mecha is too strong, however, and the entire group is pulled into their submarine. Max inadvertently presses a button, causing the sub to explode. The entire group is blasted into their air; they eventually land on a misty island. Jessie, James and Meowth are all together, but Wobbuffet is missing. Likewise, May and Drew are separated from their friends. It turns out they are by the shore, complaining that they are stuck together. An old man, later identified as Roderick, pilots a motorboat through the surrounding whirlpools, and explains that they are on Mirage Island. May had never heard of it - but Drew has, and explains about the rare Liechi Berry that can only be found here. He claims it's a very good berry for making Pokéblocks. Roderick offers to help them find their friends. On the journey, he explains how he came across the island as a young man. Drew spies a berry plant near a waterfall, but as he and May run to it, they fall into the accompanying river. May and Drew fall down the waterfall which causes Drew to pass out. May holds Drew to keep him from drowning. They are saved by a group of Wynaut. After having no luck using their Pokémon to locate May and Drew, Ash's group find themselves at the waterfall: Roderick is still there, and he fills them in on what's happened. They begin to follow the river. Meanwhile, May and Drew are waiting in the cave with the Wynaut, and Team Rocket have followed the cry of a Wynaut that they believe to be Wobbuffet. By nighttime, they have not located it. If suddenly appears, eating a handful of Liechi berries. Team Rocket follow it so they can get some also. They soon discover, however, their unappealing taste. Regardless, they try and steal some with a large vacuum from a balloon shaped like a Wobbuffet. As they suck up all the berries, May is accidentally captured as well. While this happens, Ash and co. find their way to the cave. Roderick notices the empty plants; Ash accuses Team Rocket: who are currently battling Drew, who uses his Roselia's Petal Dance to free May. After a prolonged battle, they are sent "blasting off again" with Pikachu's Thunder. Before the heroes depart to the mainland, Roderick thanks them by giving May a basket full of Liechi Berries 023.jpg 032.jpg 033.jpg 092.jpg 093.jpg 096.jpg 102.jpg 123.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 152.jpg 154.jpg 158.jpg 162.jpg 170.jpg 171.jpg 193.jpg 195.jpg 204.jpg 225.jpg 320.jpg 337.jpg Drew and May AG113.png